thuglegionfandomcom-20200216-history
Mine Wars
Mine Wars: WTF is all this about? The Mine Wars occur every summer at 16:00. It is a great chance to get a huge amount of silver, and as we all know more silver = more power. This feature is imo one of the best WarFlow has to offer but it can be a little difficult to understand at first. This guide should help you get the most silver as possible out of the war! 'Objective' The goal of the Mine War is to get you mass amounts of silver! You do this through attacking other nation's mines and mining your own. 'Moving and Attacking' So how do I get around? You start out in the HQ(top left) and can move to any mine with a shoe icon on it. Note that each time you move to a different tile you will have to wait 15 seconds for the action CD to reset. You can only move to a tile adjacent to the one you are currently on. You can also attack mines belonging to enemy nations. Attacking will add 1 minute to your action CD. If you are successful in your attack you will have 1 minute deducted from your mining CD and the player you defeated will be sent back to their HQ. If you lose the attack 30 seconds will be deducted from your mining CD. If the player you defeated is the last one remaining in that mine you will conquer it and the flag will change to our color. Note that about halfway through the battle the game will make an alliance between the two smaller nations. You will then be able to walk on and mine their colors too. 'Mining' The most important part of Mine Wars is mining, of course! You can mine the tile that you are currently on by clicking the pickaxe in the bottom right-hand corner of your screen. This will provide you with some silver and will add 4 minutes to your mining CD. You can mine even if your action CD is still going. The fewer the people currently on the same mine as you the more silver you will get from mining. On your screen you can see how many players are currently in your mine and it's production rate(a number from 0.1 to 1.0). To get the most out of your mining you should try to never mine on anything less than 0.8. 'Strategy' So how can you get the most silver possible out of the mine wars? Well, a little strategy can go a long way. *Don't hide! Attacking enemy mines will reduce your mining CD time(1 min if successful 30 secs if not). This allows you to mine more and thereby getting more silver. *Use CD reductions strategically. For instance, if you have 10 seconds left on your mining CD but attacking is available, just wait. Its better to spend 10 seconds doing nothing and then get up to 1 min off your next turn. *Don't conscript until you absolutely need to. Randomly throughout the war you may get a conscript buff(gold medal with a "C" on the bottom of your screen). This will fill your soldiers to max without using any of your forage. Forage not used in the war is forage that can be sold later, which means more silver for you! *Mines exposed to multiple enemy tiles will have less players on them than tiles touching friendly mines. It can be a good idea to move to one of these exposed tiles when you have mining avaiable if your current mine's production isn't high enough. jkh If I've missed anything(i'm sure I have) or posted something incorrect please edit the page. I will post more info and some pictures soon. Good luck and Have fun. ~Sono 'Mine War Interface' In the top left is your information panel. There is a cooldown timer for Mining and one for moving/attacking. You will also see many mines on a map. Our mines(Volpugny) are red. Belurus is yellow and Malscinia is blue. You can also boost just like in a legionary war. Red Box: Mining CD Green Box: Action CD Light-blue Box: Medals Red Oval: Silver point Yellow box: Mining hoe Medals: 1) M: you can travel anywhere within your nation mine when clicked. Useful for landing on double productivity mines 2) C: reserve soliders is replenished fully without the cost of forage. Use this when you are out of troops, or game is about to end. 3) D: Select an enemy mine to increase CD time 4) A: Sneak attack any mine on the board. Useful when you want to reduce CD, but you're not next to any enemy mines Silver point: 0.8 means you'll get 80% of your supposed silver (0.8 and higher is recommended) I've worked out a coordination grid for us to easily navigate during mine war, for example the coordination for X1 would be D4, and X2 is F6. If you dont understand, please ask for clarification. Thanks!